


Beast Boy in: Jungle Chaos

by EternalYaoi (ImperialDiamond), FamousFox13



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Gay Sex, Minor Corruption, Minor Mind Break, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Other, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, first time oral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 11:35:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25968997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialDiamond/pseuds/EternalYaoi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/FamousFox13/pseuds/FamousFox13
Summary: Beast Boy finally gets a chance to try out a game he'd been dying to play since he got it - an interesting piece of code known as 'Jungle Chaos'. However, the games turns out to be a little bit more 'first person' than he ever would have expected it to be.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 25





	Beast Boy in: Jungle Chaos

Finally after so many, many, many missions. After a near endless amount of training exercises and always having to listen to someone complain about him showing up in nothing but his birthday suit-what did they expect when he was being forced to wake up early and rushing right out of his room-he was finally getting some time to himself. Garfield Logan, aka Beast Boy a member of the Teen Titans was finally having some time to himself and was going to enjoy it, there hadn’t been any crimes or any need for them to train as of lately and as such they got to have a lazy day something he had been hoping, and praying for since he didn’t even remember how long ago. 

He didn’t know what the other’s were doing-no doubt they were sleeping seeing as how it was late at night but that wasn’t important, but he knew what he was gonna do. He had locked his room door, and had cleared a space on the floor right in front of his Tv for him and a game he had been saving for a special day and today was that day. The game was one of the newer ones that came out called Jungle Chaos, he didn’t know what it was about-he hated spoilers-and he had no idea what to expect, he didn’t know if it was a platformer, or a RPG game. All he knew was from what the box said, “There’s chaos in the jungle and it's up to you to put an end to it.” Outside of that he had no idea what he was getting into, but he was gonna play it and he was gonna beat it, even if it took all night. 

Opening the case in a hurry and tossing it to the side of himself as he held the disk in one hand, the green boy had a grin from one pointy ear to the other as he opened up the console and placed the disc into its proper place. As he turned the system on and and waited for the game to properly load up, he readied himself by stretching his arms and even ‘cracking’ his fingers a bit as he ‘spoke’ to the game:

“A’ight, ‘Jungle Chaos’, prepare to become my latest victim!”

He picked up the controller of the game just as the title screen started up; it seemed innocent enough, the title of the game was written in a yellow, paint-like font - scrawled across a panel of wood as it floated endlessly through perpetually scrolling trees and vines that slithered across the screen like snakes - perhaps there even were snakes, Garfield isn't really paying attention. To be honest he didn’t even let the jungle themed music start playing before he pressed start and rapidly motioned his way through all the screens, hardly even reading any of the text that popped up.

“Yes I want to create a new save file, I wouldn’t have put this in if I didn’t!”  
Making it past the hassle of having to get beyond the title screen and create a new save file for his game followed by selecting the ‘Adventure’ Mode which he assumed correctly was the main one player mode of the game, Beast Boy was soon actually playing the game he’d been waiting for oh so long to get into.

Or so he thought, because as soon as he got to the first level his screen suddenly glitched and went black. He blinked, once. Twice. Three times. This was a joke right? This was just part of the game, part of it to add to the whole “Chaos” motif that it was trying to sell. He moved his joysticks around, he pressed pause, he pressed the buttons, and he even turned the television on and off or he tried to cause even if he pressed the button the Tv didn’t turn off. In fact the screen didn’t even lose the light it was letting off. 

“What the?” He moved behind the tv, grabbing the plug and yanked it out of the wall ...and nothing changed not a thing. “Hey! Don't tell me this is gonna screw with my tv!” He whined as he plugged it back in and moved back in front of the screen. “Uggg! Someone screwed me over!” He pressed the button to get the disc out of his game system. Only it didn’t come out. “What the-” 

He was cut off as a surge of electricity came from the tv, moving along the cord and then to his hand zapping him, he hissed pulling his hand back and shook it to try and get the feeling back in his hand ...only to notice that his hand was glowing. “W-What the heck!” The glow moved along his hand and climbed up his arm traveling to his shoulder and spreading across the rest of his body. “H-Hey! What’s going on!” To his horror, he watched as his hands, his very body began breaking apart into glowing bits of light that flew towards the Tv. “Hey! Hey! Guys! Help! Heeeeeeeeeeeelp!” He screamed as his entire body glowed and he was dragged right into the Tv screen, his entire body vanishing from the room as if he wasn’t even there to begin with.

The room was empty, and the only thing left was the screen flashing. “Player One, Chaotic Jungle Lv 1….Starts Now.” 

As for Garfield himself, he wasn’t dead.

But he wasn’t in his room either.

Just where was he? He had absolutely no idea. After the initial shock and panic wore off and he opened his eyes, shaking his head as he held a hand to his forehead he checked out his surroundings: Jungle.

Hot, Tropical Jungle. Nothing but trees, shrubs, rocks, vines, flowers and humidity for as far as the eye could see. Tons of greens and browns everywhere both above, in front and underneath him, sprinkled with other colors from the flowers and the like. As impossible as it was, even more impossible was the fact the air around him both felt and smelled like it was indeed a jungle - not just a set in a movie or anything like that. However, that didn’t make him feel any better about his situation:

“Wha-what the?!” he exclaimed, standing up and frantically running about, not understanding how this was even remotely possible, “A jungle? How the hell am I in a jungle? What happened to my room?! What happened to the tower?!”

After a few moments of panicking, Beast Boy soon stopped himself - calming himself with a deep breath or two before rationalizing his situation:

“Okay Beast Boy, calm down” he said to himself, “Weider things have happened, this’ll be ‘aight...just gonna go through this jungle til you find the way back to the tower. Yeah, I’m sure that’s it! That’s all I gots to do, yo!”

Of course, he never did bother to see what the actual mission objectives of the game were. Not that he really had a chance to look at them for very long, though.

He moved through the jungle for what felt like hours, in reality it had only been a few minutes. He had changed his form, from a bird, to a monkey, to a jaguar, any animal he knew could travel through the terrain and make his journey through this jungle easier. Yet, it didn’t seem like it was really getting him anywhere. “Come on! How big is this freaking jungle!” He cried out in frustration grabbing at his hair, nearly pulling it out. 

Of course, had he been paying attention to where he was walking, or had he been paying attention to the game warning him of an enemy nearby then his enhanced senses would have heard the sound of something moving along the ground, no not just the ground but through the trees. Something was in the jungle with him and it was slowly surrounding him, growing closer and closer with each passing second. 

It was only when he felt something land on his shoulder, did he finally pay attention. “Huh?” Looking at his shoulder-nearly expecting to see a bug or a spider or something, he was surprised to see it was just a harmless simple vine. “Oh come on, like that’s supposed to scare me.” 

Grabbing the vine, he pulled it off his shoulder-noticing that it had a sort of a slimy feel to it-and was about to throw it into the depths of the jungle ...only to find that he couldn’t get it off his hand, in fact he suddenly found he couldn’t move his hand at all. “Hey wha giv-.” He was suddenly aware of the fact that he couldn’t move his other arm, not only that but he could suddenly feel something moving along his legs coiling around it. “Ah maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!” 

With a scream he was yanked into the air and held above the ground, body suspended in a spread eagle position. “Why does this kinda stuff happen to me!”  
The green hero quickly tried to first use his powers - he was a shapeshifter after all, however very quickly did he realize that nothing was happening.A bird, a mouse, a raptor, a gorilla, no matter what he set out to transform into all he did was morph parts of his face or body for a few seconds before turning back into his human form. Much to his shock, as with wide eyes he questioned:

“Why can’t I transform?!”

Taking another deep breath, he gained himself. Surely these vines were somehow preventing him from using his powers, so to use them he’d have to break free from them. Reasoning this, he regained his cockiness and said:

“Alright, guess we’re doin’ this the old fashioned way, dude!” and so he began to try squirming - shaking his legs primarily in an attempt to break free - though there wasn’t anything that seemed to work, was squirming around his torso. He was able to motion his chest and stomach to and fro, but nothing really moved the vines suspending his limbs. Nor did they make the ones crawling up his legs stop.

Eventually, the mysterious vines that were crawling up his legs reached the waistband of his suit where his belt was and began to curl around tsaid grey-purple belt. His face became slightly red as he saw this, beginning to realize squirming got him nowhere all he could do was think to himself:

There’s two things these things are probably gonna do, and I’m not sure how I feel about either one of ‘em.

His belt was suddenly removed pulled right from his pants and tossed to the ground, the vines moved swiftly thereafter; curling and grasping at the hem of his pants and began pulling them down, yanking not only his pants but his underwear, his socks and shoes clean off his lower body and let them fall to the ground alongside his belt. ‘And that answered that question,’ He gulped only to grunt when suddenly the vines grabbed his shirt and began to pull it off, or rather it tried to but when it found it couldn’t due to his constant squirming it did something else. 

The slime from one of the tentacles dripped down onto his top, and to Beast Boy’s shock his shirt began dissolving. Slowly at first, from the stomach and then moving up to his chest, splitting apart and then spreading out to the rest, the material seemingly coming undone before it completely disintegrated leaving him completely naked. His beautiful, green skinned body lay completely exposed - from his succulent plump ass cheeks to his toned superhero abs and pecs and even his decently sized green cock. All of it was fully exposed, and fully defenseless.

The vines moved along his body, working their way up from his legs and farther up, slowly slithering towards his most private area: his crotch.

Upon coming to it, one of the vines pulled back and the tip seemed to open or rather “bloom” pulling apart and then wrapped itself around his flaccid member and the moment it did the vine wrapped around his cock began pulsing, and vibrating and there was a strong suction feeling almost as if it was sucking him off.

“Gaaaaaa!” He gasped his eyes going wide, the feeling og the vine pulsing, and sucking him off making him roll his hips and both try and get away and to unknowingly get more pleasure from it. 

He knew he should be panicking, and he should be trying to escape. Yet, it felt so good so very good. Who could ever resist something like this. Two more vines moved slithering up his body, and pulled back pointing right at his nipples and yet these were different from the other one as these two vines had bulb like tips with open holes, the moved towards his nipples and latched on to them and the moment they did they started producing a strong suction mimicking the feeling of having his nipples sucked, 

More vines moved coming down from the tree tops, slowly draping over his shoulders and moved down his back right towards his plump ass cheeks. More vines rose up from below, mingling with the vines from above as they were soon all forming around his ample behind, cupping both cheeks, even giving them a slight smack, making his ass wiggle and shake - their efforts were rewarded by a gasping moan from Beast Boy, his green facing blushing ever redder by this point.

I think I know where this is going, he thought to himself as he watched the tendril-like vines continue swarming him all while his body remained ever defenseless to them, and I think I actually want it....

He did little more than continue to gasp and moan with each continued suckle, grobe and rub the vines gave him. Just about his entire body was being pleasured by this point - and the vines weren’t even finished yet. The ones gathered around his ass wasted very little time in getting on with it, starting with two of them spreading each of his juicy green cheeks to expose the puckered up, pink hole that was previously hidden by them. Feeling this, Beast Boy let out a few more gasps and whines, having a good idea of what was coming next.

With his hole now exposed, one of the vines around there yet again bloomed, this time releasing a thin, worm like tendril from itself that was coated in what could best be described like some type of lukewarm fluid - once it touched with the surface Beast Boy’s hole the boy almost squealed, it felt like a tongue was deployed on him and soon licking up his ass.

“H-h-h-holy…”

He didn’t know what was harder to believe - that this was happening or that he was enjoying it. His cock throbbed as he felt his ass being probed, first only along the surface but soon on the inside as the ‘tongue’ slipped easily into it. Beast Boy’s heart was soon pounding as he let out moans and whines. This tongue like thing moved about inside of his ass like it was more than hungry for it, though still managed to feel rather gentle. He could feel it venture deeper and deeper inside of him, with each moment making him throb, blush and whine more. 

“F-Fuck…” he grunted, panting as he felt his ass getting all licked up. He could hardly find it within him to say much of anything else, his mouth was too busy moaning most of the time. Even so, he eventually let out a high pitched squeal:

“Ayee!”, when he felt the tongue press against a spot in his ass that felt oh so especially good. Once pressed, his head arched back as that squeal exited his mouth - and taking that as some kind of cue, the tongue suddenly exited his now more than lubricated hole - though of course his bubbly cheeks remained stretched. 

With his hole now lubed up, and his ass cheeks spread something began to lower down from the tree tops. This one was a vine, much bigger than the others, thicker too. It slowly moved down behind him where the tip of it opened up and something began pushing its way out, unlike the tongue like vine that had come from the one before the one that came from this one was a thick bulbous cock shaped vine, the head coated in the same liquid that had lubed up his ass, and it wasn’t alone, as another one appeared right in front of his mouth. 

At first he was apprehensive about it, having never actually actually sucked on anything that was remotely close to a cock. Though, it seemed like he didn’t have a choice as his eyes suddenly widened and his mouth fell open as he submitted to his fate:

“Aaaaaah~” He gasped sharply, the reason being was due to his cock being tortured as inside of the vine sucking him off small bumps were rubbing and grinding against his cock, and if that wasn’t enough small versions of the tongue like vine were licking and sliding along his hard shaft, swirling wound the head and over and down the shaft towards the base. 

The intense suction combined with the licking proved to be what the vine was waiting for as the one positioned at his mouth pushed right in, his eyes going wide as it slid along his tongue-idly noticing a strange tasting liquid secreting from it making him shiver and idly start sucking on it. Then as he was sucking on the vine in his mouth, the one that had behind him moved forward and plunged deep into his lube hole and shattered his cherry, making him arch his back and moan around the vine in his mouth as it started pulling back and then pushed back in.

Both the one in his mouth and his ass moved in sync, pumping into his body from the front and the back, the vines sucking on his nipples and his cock increased their own suction. Mercilessly teasing, sucking, and playing with his cock and nipples as his mouth and ass were fucked. Tiny jolts of pure ecstasy buzzed through his body, every nerve felt like it was lit a flame with pure rapture. 

Fuck, ah, fuck, this is so, this is so fucking good, dude...ah, this feels so fucking good…

All of the thoughts in his pleasure-filled mind were essentially just repetitions of that over and over, with his mouth being stuffed so that he couldn’t really speak anymore - though of course he still uttered moans and groans as he felt the large, bulbous cock in his mouth motioning in and out like a piston. In fact, soon it ventured deeper into his mouth, pressing down his tongue as it made his eyes widen while it ventured outright into his throat.Of course, just as quickly his eyes became relaxed as he realized how much he liked being used like this.

Around his delicious ass, the story was much the same. The thick, well endowed’ cock’ was plowing away at his vulnerable hole with little mercy, the wet sound of it sloshing about filling the immediate area and vibrating through Beast Boy’s ears as he twitched and moaned. His tight green hole clasped the ‘dick vine’ as it motioned inside of him, hugging it tightly as it made short work of the boy’s virginity.

He couldn’t believe how much he was enjoying this. He was almost willing to think he had found his way into heaven with how much pleasure was coursing through his body - it was far more than what he ever accomplished by himself.

Ahhh, fuck he was even moaning in his thoughts now, I could do this for days, no months, no years, no, forever

Never before in his life did he think he would enjoy cock, or something that resembled a cock, this much. He always thought he was the Teen Titans’ so-called ‘Ladies’ Man’. Though it was quite difficult for him to say that about himself now, with his cock throbbing ever so much as it was licked, grinded and suckled by these ‘vines’ while his ass and mouth were getting plowed by such hefty ‘pieces of meat’.

The vine in his ass plundered his hole, as it withered around inside of him, knocking against his inner walls and to Beast Boy’s shock he could wear he felt it vibrating inside of him and not only that but it also grew thicker, swelling and growing inside of him pulsing and vibrating against his inner walls sending waves of pure euphoria throughout his entire system and straight to his throbbing cock which was already so close to blowing his load as one of the tongue like vines was lapping at the tip of his cock.

‘Fuuuuuck! I-I don't think I can last much longer!’ He mentally screamed, his eyes screwed shut. Yet even with them closed, he would swear he was seeing stars dancing in front of his eyes, his dick was trembling and twitching inside its confines as the vine in his plump juicy ass pulled out and then jammed back in this time striking gold; having found Beast Boy’s prostate and begun attacking it mercilessly.

The pace of the thrusts increased, as the vine was all but brutalizing Beast Boy’s sweet spot, pounding into it over and over again with each and every thrust, sending even stronger surges of pure burning ecstasy throughout his body and leaving him in a constant state of pure utter overstimulation. ‘Fuuuuuck! Fuuuuuck! I-I can’t take it! I-I-aaaaaaaaaah!’ 

And indeed, his cock began spewing out what had been building up inside of it - as he arched back one last time his cum started flowing from the head of his dick like a geyser firing it’s water. Warm, white cum pumped from his cock in tune with the pulsing from his shift - and as he let out his pleasured yet muffled moan, more like a stifled scream, his hole clamped even more tightly on the cock that was ravaging it as a reflex caused by his cock letting loose.

He wasn't the only one that came, as the two vines inside of his mouth and his ass suddenly went completely still inside of him. Then they shuddered and spasmed, before something began pouring into his mouth and ass, in his mouth it landed on his tongue giving him a taste of the liquid-which was surprisingly sweet, not overly sweet but just sweet in general-making him shudder as he eagerly swallowed it down, even letting it linger on his tongue for a moment. Whereas the vine in his ass shuddered, pumping the same liquid right into his ass for what felt like several minutes, dumping it’s hefty load deep into his body as his thirsty ass twitched and shook with each pump.

He was stuck in the air like that for how long he didn’t know, the vines own climax lasted a few moments more before slowly they began to withdraw from his mouth and his ass leaving him panting, gasping, and mewling in disappointment when they went back into the trees and the vines holding him began to lower him back down towards the ground. 

“W-wait” he said weakly, still recovering his ability to speak clearly, “C-come back, want more, need more!”

Yet, they didn’t come back. They seemingly left him on the ground, with their cum leaking out of his ass while he tried to swallow and lick up what cum was left in and around his mouth. All he could do was look up towards the dense jungle canopy and slowly, shaikly begin to take a few steps forward; slowly vanishing into the dense jungle. As he did so he was unaware of words flashing above him. “Level One complete, player one proceeds to Level two.”


End file.
